


Companions

by mific



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Companions, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Short, sweet and sappy.





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [Whatif_au](https://whatif-au.dreamwidth.org/) community over on dreamwidth, for the “time travel” prompt.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6b56/p5xmu1jcv5fcib9zg.jpg)

 


End file.
